When an alpha purrs
by Rose M. Scriven
Summary: La arrogancia de un león no se define sólo por aquellos que él manda ,sino también reside en su pelo,por lo que cuando un ser humano se atreve a masacrar la melena de Edward,el consigue su venganza y la reclama como su compañera. Esto es una adaptación de la autora Eve Langlais.
1. chapter 1

WHEN AN ALPHA PURRS

La arrogancia del león no se define sólo por aquellos que él manda, sino que también reside en su pelo, por lo que cuando un ser humano se atreve a masacrar la melena de Edward, él consigue su venganza y la reclama como su compañera.

Un CEO multimillonario y líder de la mayor manada de la Costa Este, Edward es un mujeriego y un león. Acostumbrado a dar órdenes, y a que le obedezcan, no lo puede creer cuando un peluquero con tentadoras curvas corta un trozo de su preciosa melena. 

Pero su mayor error es huir de él.

 Corre lo más rápido que puedas, ratoncito, porque a este gato le encanta perseguir y asaltar.

 Ah, y también le gusta dar mordiscos tiernos. Lo que no espera es enamorarse de una mujer humana, una mujer que puede hacer que lo imposible suceda, porque todo el mundo sabe que los leones no pueden ronronear... hasta ahora. 


	2. Chapter 2

Y como todos ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a la increible Eve Langlais.

Por lo tanto,esto da a entender que es una ADAPTACIÓN.

CAPÍTULO 1:

Edward(POV)

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Aro no está aquí? -Edward no levantó su voz realmente, y sin embargo, todo el mundo en la peluquería lo escuchó y notaron su disgusto. Las cabezas se agacharon, las manos se ocuparon tijereteando y peinando, y nadie se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

Si fueran shifters de león, habría dicho que era porque reconocieron su estado alfa -saluden al rey de la jungla de asfalto. Pero éstos sólo eran seres humanos normales, personas fácilmente intimidadas por un hombre en un traje caro con una actitud autoritaria.

A excepción de una.

-El abuelo está en el oeste.

La respuesta de la mujer le hizo girar, y él inhaló bruscamente, captando algo más que el aroma particular de la barbería. Descubrió en ella una esencia que lo tentaba y despertó un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

Huele delicioso. Para un humano.

Estando de pie a sólo apenas 5 pies y medio, la mujer alcanzaba apenas su barbilla. Ella no dejó que su estatura la disuadiera. Su cabeza inclinada. La barbilla levantada, casi desafiante, cuando se encontró con su mirada fija. Ojos castaños enmarcados por pestañas oscuras no vacilaron ante su mirada ambarina.

Alguien tiene espíritu.

Pero no tenía tiempo para explorar hasta donde llegaría su actitud y su valor. Había cuestiones más importantes que clamaban su atención. Como su pobre, melena lanuda.

-¿Qué quiere decir que está en el oeste? Tengo una cita.-Las personas no cancelaban sus citas. Tampoco le hacían esperar. Las ventajas de estar en la cima.

-Mi tía Renata tuvo un parto prematuro. Él se fue algún tiempo para conocer a su nuevo nieto.-Una excusa decente, pero aun así…

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con mi pelo? -Eso podría haber sonado más lastimero de lo que le gustaría. Sin embargo, ¿Quién podría culparlo? Estaban hablando de su preciosa melena que requería de un corte regular para que las puntas no crecieran desiguales, o, peor, puntas abiertas que arruinaran su apariencia.

Vanidad, uno de sus defectos, junto con la arrogancia y la falta de disposición a ceder.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, tipo grande. Estoy tomando las citas del abuelo mientras él no está.

-¿Tú?-¿Una muchacha, cortando su pelo? No podía dejar de reír, la idea demasiado ridícula para contemplarla.

-Lo siento. Yo no le veo la gracia.

-¿No esperará en serio que confíe mi melena a una mujer?-El sexismo, vivito y coleando en el mundo de Edward, la culpa de las hembras que en su manada le habían criado. Sin mimos para Edward. No creían en dejarlo jugar con muñecas o explorar con otros. Su madre y tías, por no hablar de sus numerosas primas hembras, le habían enseñado a ser duro. No permitieron suavidad en su mundo, no cuando lo preparaban como futuro líder de su manada.

Él era muy masculino, todo el tiempo, y maldita sea, un hombre usa un barbero, no una peluquera. Incluso si ella era linda.

-Haz lo que quieras. Tengo más que suficientes hombres para atender…-¿Ése era su gato gruñendo?-…sin agregar un pomposo a la lista.

-¿Pomposo?-Aún cuando ella había dado en el clavo, no detuvo su mirada indignada.

Una mirada que eligió ignorar. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, resaltando su escote -ooh, hermoso, asombroso pecho. Su naturaleza curiosa atrajo sus ojos a la uve misteriosa y atrayente hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Mis ojos están a aquí arriba, tipo grande.

Cazado. Lo bueno es que él era un gato. Su género no tenía vergüenza, ni tampoco se disculpaban. Él le disparó su mayor atractivo, su sonrisa infantil.

-Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen.

Ella no reaccionó a su sonrisa o títulos, por lo que añadió,

-El CEO de Empresas Cullen. -Estiró sus labios lo suficiente como para mostrar su hoyuelo mortal.

Y aún así no logró impresionarla.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Se supone que eso significa algo?

Seguramente ella bromeaba. Dentro de su mente, su pobre león yacio en un montón traumatizado y cruzó sus patas sobre sus ojos.

-Somos el mayor importador de carne en el mundo.

Sus hombros se levantaron en un encogimiento de hombros.

-No reviso la etiqueta para ver quién lleva mi carne. Simplemente la como.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestra cadena de restaurantes? Lion's Pride Steakhouses.

-He oído hablar de ellos. Decente, pero por lo que he oído, excesivamente caro. Puedo conseguir un plato más grande de comida en LongHorn. Y de acuerdo con mis amigas, los camareros son más lindos también.

Por una vez, Edward se quedo sin palabras. ¿Su león estaba en otra parte? Su melena definitivamente se erizo…y hormigueo.

Edward ya había retrasado dos semanas más de lo habitual este corte de cabello debido a un viaje de negocios en el extranjero. Era hora de volver a su prioridad más alta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Aro esté de regreso?

-Una semana, quizá dos. Le dije que se tomara su tiempo. El abuelo no suele tomar tiempo libre, y él no ha estado allí hace años.

¿Algunas semanas? Se vería como un ñu si esperaba tanto.

-Eso no es bueno. Necesito un corte. ¿Hay barberos masculinos disponibles?

-¿Miedo a que una chica toque su precioso pelo?-Ella sonrió.-Puedo mirar la agenda y ver si podemos encontrar un hueco esta tarde.

-No tengo tiempo para volver. Necesito que se haga ahora.

Por lo general, cuando usaba la palabra ahora, la gente saltaba para cumplir sus órdenes. Ella, por su parte, negó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y estés dispuesto a dejar que lo corté yo.

-Eres una peluquera.

-Exactamente.

-Quiero un barbero.

-La misma cosa.-Dijo la chica sin un cromosoma Y.

-Creo que voy a esperar.

Edward se apartó de ella, sólo para congelarse cuando ella murmuró.

-Marica1

Si ella supiera cuánta razón tenía. Pero, por supuesto, ella no se refería a su felino.

El orgullo le hizo volver.

-Sabes qué. Pensándolo bien, puedes cortarme el pelo.

-Es muy amable, Su Majestad. -Ella le hizo una reverencia burlona.

No era divertido, incluso si era exacto. La fulmino con la mirada en respuesta.

-Veo a alguien demasiado tenso para el sentido del humor.

-Me gusta mucho la comedia, cuando la escucho.

-Lo siento si mi tipo de sarcasmo es demasiado simple para que usted lo entienda, tipo grande. Ahora, si ha terminado, siéntese para que podamos terminar con esto y usted y su precioso pelo puedan volver a su oficina.

¿Una mujer dándole órdenes? No es raro cuando un hombre vivía rodeado de ellas. Pero en realidad obedecer, eso era nuevo…y en este caso, inevitable.

Con la cabeza en alto, Edward tomó el asiento ofrecido, de espaldas a la mujer, pero aún podía verla en el espejo y rastrearla por el olor. Loción de coco, suavizante de telas, y almizcle de mujer. Toda mujer.

Mi mujer. Quiero saborearla.

Su león gruñó de hambre. Extraño porque Edward había tomado un buen desayuno, incluso lucho con su beta, Jasper , por los dos últimos trozos de tocino.

La peluquera puso una capa de tela alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo, para protegerlo del picor por los trozos cortados. Hasta ahora, como siempre, excepto que la mera presencia de Aro nunca tuvo el cuerpo de Edward tan consciente. El ligero toque de sus dedos en la nuca mientras sujetaba el cierre de velcro causó que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se pusiesen de punta. Y no eran lo único en posición de firmes.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse por su reacción, ella retiró la mano y se ocupó con su bandeja de instrumentos. Maquinilla de afeitar, tijeras, cepillo, peine. Pero olvídate de las varoniles colores negro que un barbero usaría. Sus herramientas eran de color rosa y negro, como las rayas de cebra.

Indigno de é a punto de decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua, sólo porque él podía verla observando y esperando por el si él le fuera a dar la satisfacció gato sostuvo su lengua…por ahora.

La peluquera pasó sus dedos a través de sus largos mechones, levantando y estudiando las diversas capas que generalmente cortaba Aro.A diferencia de muchos hombres de negocios, Edward prefería mantener su cobriza melena algo larga. Es curioso cómo muchas de sus amantes le habían dicho que le daba un aspecto leonino…si supieran la verdad.

-¿Cuánto quieres quitar?

Tan poco como sea posible, dado que todavía no confiaba en ella.

-Alrededor de una media pulgada más o menos. Incluso solo las puntas. -Eso debería bastar hasta que Aro regresase.

-¿Estás seguro? -Ella frunció el ceño ante su coronilla, mientras sostenía hebras largas hacia arriba.-Parece que podría quitar al menos dos pulgadas, si no más.

-¿Cómo lo sabía? -Edward generalmente mantenía su melena a una longitud civilizada que acababa en la parte superior del cuello de la camisa.

-Estoy seguro.

-Ya sabes, un hombre de su edad realmente debe tener un corte más maduro. El estilo surfista melenudo se adapta más a chicos jóvenes.

Él clavó los dedos en el reposabrazos y luchó para no gruñir.

-Me gusta mi pelo así.

-Haz lo que quieras. Sólo estaba diciendo que te verías mejor con un corte más corto.

¿Afeitarse su preciosa melena? ¡Nunca!

-¿Siempre discute con sus clientes?

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, y no se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa al acecho en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Sólo cuando se equivocan.

Eso le arranco una sorprendente carcajada. A pesar de su irritación con la situación, y su naturaleza franca, a regañadientes le gustaba la nieta de Aro.

-Muy bien. Usted puede cortar un poco más de media pulgada. Pero no mucho más corto. No quiero terminar pelado.

-Para un hombre de su edad y posición, está demasiado obsesionado con su pelo, -murmuro mientras separaba secciones de su melena con horquillas. No era exactamente su aspecto más varonil.

Edward mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre cualquier persona con una cámara o un teléfono celular. Si se atrevían a tomar una foto, probablemente se iría sin cortarse el pelo.

Bueno, él no iría con esos pelos en público, pero seguro como el infierno que obtendría venganza. CEOs de corporaciones multimillonarias tenían una imagen que mantener, y pinzas para el cabello de color rosa sosteniendo su cabello en ángulos locos no encajaban exactamente la misma.

-¿Cómo es que no te he conocido antes? -Aro había desfilado un gran número de sus hijos y nietos a través de su tienda de peluquero con los años.

La atención se centró en sus manos, que manejaban un conjunto de tijeras; ella respondió.

-No lo visito a menudo. Yo vivía en el Medio Oeste con mi mamá y mi papá. En realidad estaba trabajando en una peluquería allí hasta que cerró, y el abuelo me ofreció un trabajo aquí.

-¿Solamente hizo las maletas y se mudo?

-¿Por qué no? -Ella soltó una capa de pelo, y mantuvo las tijeras cortando. Pedacitos de cobre revolotearon hasta el suelo, y Edward trató de no ponerse tenso. Había apenas tanto pelo esparcido como cuando Edward se lo cortaba. Ella parecía saber lo que hacía a la hora de usar las tijeras, pero por alguna razón, no podía sacudir su inquietud.

-Las mujeres deben estar cerca de la familia.-Las mujeres de su familia, sin duda lo hicieron, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por trasladarlas a otras tribus y ciudades. Infierno, él incluso trató de sobornar a algunos de sus primos más bribones con la promesa de condominios en otros continentes. Sin embargo, las leonas en su manada se conformaban. Una señal de que era un buen líder, pero era molesto, ya que significaba que estaban metiendo constantemente sus narices en sus negocios.

Y también les encanta hacer de casamenteras.

-¿Cuándo vas a darnos algunos cachorros?-No pasaba un día que él no oyera esto.

-Tengo una amiga que quiero que conozcas.-Diversión para una noche, hasta el día siguiente cuando su prima lo machacaba para hacer algún tipo de compromiso.

La peluquera reaccionó a su declaración sobre el lugar de una mujer con un bufido.

-Los tiempos han cambiado, tipo grande. Nosotras ya no estamos atadas a una cocina o forzadas a matrimonios arreglados. Incluso llegamos a votar. Las niñas hoy en día a menudo se mueven fuera de casa y tienen puestos de trabajo. O al menos eso es lo que se hace.

Él no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor mientras le daba un corte decisivo a su melena. Hasta ahora, todo se veía bien. Sin embargo, podría jurar que había música siniestra zumbando en los bordes de su mente, alimentando un cierto temor que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

¿Miedo de esta mujer y sus tijeras? Nunca. Y su león reforzó esto con un muy masculino rawr.

Aún sin embargo, ella esencialmente lo había acusado de ser un machista. Él se explicó.

-No quise parecer misógino. Simplemente declaré que las mujeres a menudo encuentran consuelo teniendo la familia alrededor de ellas.

-Yo tengo familia aquí.

-Touché. -Entonces él no podría haber dicho que lo incitó a preguntar:-¿Qué hay de tu novio? Estoy seguro de que no está contento con tu abrupta marcha.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró en el espejo.

-¿Es este el camino no tan sutil de preguntar si estoy sola?

-¿Estaba siendo sutil? Permítame decirlo de otro modo. ¿Tiene un amante?-Él lo desafiaría a un duelo si ella lo tenía y…

Espera un segundo. Él no estaba desafiando a nadie, especialmente no al novio humano de una peluquera que acababa de conocer.

Apenas encontrada y sin embargo deseada.

El reconocerlo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Hora de iniciar el circuito de citas de nuevo si una chica humana esbelta y bocazas era capaz de volverle irracional. No ayudó que su león le instara a frotarse contra ella y marcarla con su olor para mantener a otros machos a distancia.

No sucederá. Marcar a cualquier tipo de mujer estaba destinado a crear complicaciones. Edward no iba a sentar la cabeza o comprometerse. Él estaba en su mejor momento. Tanteando el terreno.

Coqueteando con una peluquera que puso sus pelos de punta, y trajo a la vida sus sentidos eróticos.

Las cosas que podría hacer con ella. Mordiscos en su piel cremosa... Pellizcos en ese delicioso labio inferior, que se tensó cuando ella frunció el ceño y dijo:

-En primer lugar, no creo que mi vida amorosa sea de tu incumbencia. -Corte. -Segundo. Incluso si yo estuviera sola, yo no saldría contigo. -Snip. Corte.

-¿Por qué no? -Él podría haber parpadeado de asombro cuando la pregunta salió de su boca. Sin embargo, un gatito curioso necesitaba saber. Las mujeres simplemente no dicen que no. No era arrogante que él lo afirmara, no cuando era un hecho.

El rechazo no era algo que él se encontrara. Hasta ahora.

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar por qué no saldría contigo? -Ella sonaba tan incrédula. -¿Quieres que te recite la lista alfabéticamente?

En realidad, lo hizo.

-Vamos a oírlo.

Ni siquiera una pausa.

-Agresivo. Fanfarrón. Arrogante vinculado a machista. Cabrón. Ególatra. ¿Realmente necesito seguir adelante?

Una sonrisita surgió de él…de nuevo. ¿Qué había en esta mujer que lo deleitaba? Ella siguió discutiendo y le desafiaba a cada paso, y sin embargo no podía dejar de encontrarla divertida. Ella totalmente lo intrigaba, especialmente al tratar de adivinar lo que diría a continuación. Qué refrescante encontrarse con una mujer que no estaba relacionada con él, o impresionada por él, que se atrevía a tratarlo como a un hombre.

Ella lo consideraba bajo sus normas.

-Creo que tu lista necesita un retoque. - Él lanzó una defensa de su carácter.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo te ves a ti mismo? Estoy segura que esto será bueno.

-Déjame ver. Atractivo, audaz, valiente, atrevido, elegante, feroz, especialmente como amante, -admitió con un guiño. -Galante.

Con un resoplido burlón, ella interrumpió. -Aja. Lo dudo mucho.

-Y sin embargo, realmente no me conoces. Mis amigas te dirían que soy un caballero.-A la hora de abrir puertas y atender la cuenta. Aparte de eso, no había nada suave sobre él. Pregúntale a los que se lo cruzaron.

Los reyes no dejan que nadie cuestione su autoridad.

-Yo no sé, sin embargo, sobre esta supuesta galantería, porque yo no soy tu amiga.

-Podrías serlo.-Él le dio otra oportunidad. Ella verdaderamente lo atraía con su esbelta figura, abrazada por un vaquero desteñido y cubierto con una sudadera holgada que colgaba tentadoramente dejando fuera un hombro, dejando al descubierto un tirante negro.

¿Encaje o algodón? Una mente felina quería saber.

Pero al parecer no lo sabría hoy, porque ella, una vez más, se las arregló para resistírsele.

-¿Salir contigo? No es probable.

Una vez más las palabras salieron de él sin voluntad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Oh por favor. He visto lo suficiente para saber que no eres mi tipo.

Tan mentirosa. Al parecer, no era el único excitado por su charla ingeniosa. El olor almizclado de su excitación le hizo cosquillas en sus sentidos. Eso le hizo más audaz.

-Te garantizo que cuando este entre tus muslos y estés arañando mi espalda,gritaras una melodía diferente.

Así que se podría haberse pasado un poco con esta última afirmación. Eso no era ninguna excusa para lo que sucedió después.

-Cerdo. -Sin embargo, no fue el insulto animal su delito más grave. ¡Fue el trozo gigante de cabello que ella corto!

Un grueso trozo insustituible, de su pelo retirado de forma permanente. Accidental o intencional, no importaba.

¡Ack! Mi melena. Mi hermosa, preciosa melena.

No pudo evitar un gruñido bajo. Sus ojos destellaron en el espejo, el oro capturando la luz y reflejándola, junto con su furia.

-Tú. No. Acabas. De. Hacer. Eso. -Y sí, podría haber gruñido la última palabra.

-Oops ¿Hice yo eso? Lo siento. -Dijo, sin arrepentimiento en absoluto. Con una sonrisa y un beso volado, dejó que su crimen cayera sobre él como una lluvia de hebras cobrizas.

Y entonces, ella corrió.

1)Marica:En inglés "pussy" se utiliza para gatito y para "marica"


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de la increíble Eve Langlais.

Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN. :)

CAPÍTULO 2:

Bella(POV)

-Tú. No. Acabas. De. Hacer. Eso. -El cliente,quién le había hecho descaradamente proposiciones sexuales, sonaba más bestia que hombre. Era evidente su rabia e incredulidad mientras miraba el mechón de pelo que ella acababa de cortar.

-Oh diablos. No me acabas de hacer eso. -Pero ella había cortado el precioso pelo al hombre grande.

Era su propia culpa. Fuera de balance desde que lo conoció, ella culpó a sus furiosas hormonas que no habían dejado de dar vertiginosas volteretas en su bajo vientre desde que lo había conocido.

Él había entrado, y ella tomo de golpe conciencia de su presencia. Él habló, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hormiguearon. Él la irritaba como ningún hombre. Ella lo debería odiar. Sin embargo, en su lugar, se le humedecieron sus bragas cuando ella tan fácilmente imagino la escena de lo que él dijo.

Arañándolo, sudoroso sexo caliente.

Con un tipo que le molestaba y que mantuvo la presión en ella hasta que se rompió y se vengó.

Tratándola como un objeto sexual.

Más tarde, ella culpo a sus manos por tomar momentáneamente mente propia y cortar con las tijeras.

Al menos por una vez, su boca no la había metido en problemas. Sin embargo, no significaba que se quedaría para hacer frente a las consecuencias. No cuando el hombre grande la miró queriéndola matar. Escuchando a su sentido de conservación, que gritó, _"_ _corre, ¡idiota!",_ Bella dejó las tijeras y salió corriendo por la puerta principal de la peluquería y, apenas observando la boca abierta de los otros clientes, así como las de su tío y su primo que también trabajaban allí.

El ruido de la calle resultó variado y caótico, motores zumbando, frenos chirriando, voces charlando, la ciudad llena de vida, pero a pesar de todo esto, ella todavía oyó el golpe de una puerta golpeando una pared, el carillón de las campanas colgado en él, zumbando en advertencia.

Aún más preocupante era lo que él gritó.

-¡Trae tu culo de vuelta aquí, mujer!

El diablillo en ella, que al parecer, albergaba un deseo de muerte, le dedicó un dedo.

¿Era eso un rugido? La gente a su alrededor no tropezaban o reaccionaban, y sin embargo ella podría haber jurado que había oído el eco de un león en un sonido fantasmal.

Sólo echó a correr y esquivar lo más rápido que pudo. Con sólo un estrecho margen ella logro pasar a través de la calle justo antes de que un autobús lento, con una corriente de coches detrás de él, pasara.

Ella utilizó su esbelta figura para cubrir su camino en el callejón. Hacia abajo, luego a través de una puerta abierta, en una cocina que conocía bien. Pizzería de la tía Heidi.

Olía tan condenadamente bueno. La levadura de pasta recién hecha, se mezclaba con el aroma tentador de grisines2 de pan recién horneados. Si ella no tuviera tanta prisa, ella se habría detenido para un bocado.

Sin embargo, el instinto de conservación la mantenía en movimiento, saltando sobre el cubo con ruedas llenos de jabón y dio vuelta al borde del mostrador de acero inoxidable y surcado con los hornos calientes.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Gritó su tía, empujando profundamente en la masa.

-No puedo quedarme a hablar. Corriendo de un cliente enojado, -gritó cuando ella saltó a través de las puertas oscilantes de la cocina, y a través de las mesas de forma blanca saliendo a otra calle, el mercado. La multitud de compradores sirvieron no sólo como un medio eficaz de camuflaje _"_ _¿Dónde está_ _Bell_ _a?"_ , sino que significaba demasiados testigos para que el Sr. Tipo Grande la matara.

Saltando a través de las personas, Bella se mantuvo en los lugares de mayor actividad hasta que llegó al centro comercial de pescado, propiedad de su tío,Demetri . Ella dirigió su cabeza, y agitando un _"_ _Hola"_ a él que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Ella se dirigió directamente a la sala de almacenamiento en la parte posterior. Dentro de la habitación, tomó la escalera que conducía al segundo piso y al apartamento que tío Demetri le había alquilado cuando se mudó aquí hace unas semanas.

El escondite perfecto.

Una parte de ella no pudo evitar burlarse de su propia cobardía al huir del hombre de negocios furioso.

Sin embargo, temía más el quedarse a hacerle frente y... ¿qué? Darle chance de que la pusiera sobre su rodilla para darle una ¿azotaina?

Hmm. Eso podría haber sido divertido, especialmente si una palmada perversa llevara a otra cosa.

Incorrecto.

Tan mal.

¿Cómo podía siquiera estar pensando en esas cosas eróticas sobre el tipo más arrogante que había tenido la desgracia de conocer? Probablemente porque era estúpidamente guapo.

A pesar de su personalidad que dejaba mucho que desear, no podía dejar de sentir atracción hacia él.

El síndrome de imbécil en el trabajo.

¿Qué había en ella que no podía dejar de anhelar a la persona equivocada?

¿No fue, su último novio lección suficiente? Era, después de todo, la razón por la que había venido aquí.

A escapar. ¿Cuándo voy a aprender?

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá prestado, los cojines desentonaban, un recordatorio de su desordenada vida. El teléfono sonó.

Un vistazo a la pantalla de llamada y ella hizo una mueca. La peluquería. Probablemente su tío llamando para preguntarle, qué demonios estaba pasando. Bella no sabía qué decirle, así que no respondió.

Ella sabía que su tío no la despediría, especialmente cuando le dijera lo que el tipo grande _—_ , Edward ,un nombre apropiado para un vikingo en una novela romántica _—_ le había dicho. Infiernos, sus primos convocarían probablemente un linchamiento para enfrentarlo. Su familia tenía una abundancia de muchachos, y tendían a ser bastante protectores con sus primas. Una lástima que ninguno de ellos vivía en el medio oeste cerca de su antigua casa. Ella podría haberlos usado cuando ella tenía un problema.

Pero Edward aún no había hecho nada que mereciera su atención, y Bella ya había manejado al pomposo empresario. No, ella no podía decirles lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que enfriara sus emociones, y ella sabía exactamente a quién llamar.

Número uno en su marcación rápida. Sonó el teléfono, ella hizo girar un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo.

-Bella, bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo llamando en este momento? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -Su madre respondió, con voz preocupada de inmediato. ¿Quién podría culparla, dados los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas?

-Yo estaba. Pero algo sucedió. -A medida que transmitió a su madre los eventos, un chorro de palabras que terminó con _"_ _la reacción de ese hombre",_ ella esperaba conmiseración.

En su lugar llegó... ¿la risa?

-Oh, pero suena fascinante.

-¿Fascinante? Escuchaste la parte donde me acosó sexualmente, ¿verdad? O ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que él tiene ideas de hombre de las cavernas? Quiero decir, vamos, mamá. Afirmó que no era suficiente buena para cortarle el pelo, porque soy una chica.

-Oh, por favor. Como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Las dos sabemos que muchos hombres se sienten de esa manera. Mira más a tus primos. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Conozco a cierta jovencita que insiste en tener sólo a una cierta tía para cortar y colorear su cabello.

Bella se removió.

-Eso es diferente. Tía Chelsea es una maestra a la hora de los reflejos.

-¿Ahora estás siendo sexista?

-Sabes que te llamé porque se supone que debes estar de mi lado.

-Lo estoy. Es por eso que estoy señalando lo obvio. No te gusta este tipo porque es asertivo.

-Arrogante.

-Lo que sea. Sin embargo, las dos sabemos que necesitas a alguien de carácter fuerte o te convertirás en una aburrida.

-Yo diría que hay mucho que decir acerca del aburrimiento. Especialmente sobre todo Alistair.

Eep. Ella había dicho en voz alta el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Un escalofrío la recorrió, su ex probablemente caminando sobre la tumba que había planeado para ella, y ella resistió el impulso de tirar de las cortinas de la vivienda cerrada y comprobar la cerradura de la puerta.

Su madre hizo un ruido.

-Grr. No me hables de ese hombre. Él nos engañó a todos, nena. Pero eso no significa que todos los hombres sean como él. Hay buenos por ahí. Basta con mirar a tu padre y sus hermanos. Incluso tus primos. Ellos nunca harían daño o faltarían el respeto a una mujer así.

No, no lo haría, pero una vez herida, literalmente, siempre amenazada, y su salón de belleza quemado en circunstancias sospechosas significaban que Bella era más precavida. Ella estaba furiosa, y asustada, en su mayoría porque temía que la violencia por parte de su ex novio se extendiera a los que amaba.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Incluso si el Tipo grande estaba coqueteando y haciendo alusión a una cita, estoy bastante segura que él ha cambiado de opinión ahora, después de lo que hice en su precioso pelo.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas novedades, Bella colgó con su madre y dejó escapar un suspiro.

No tengo ni siquiera una semana y ya estoy en problemas. Con un hombre.

¿Podrían las cosas ponerse peor?

2)Palitos de pan o colines.


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de la increíble Eve Langlais.

Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN. :)

CAPÍTULO 3:

Edward(POV)

Las cosas no podían ser peores. No solo le faltaba un gran pedazo de pelo a su preciosa melena, sino que Edward había perdido su rastro.

Él, un cazador maestro, evadido por un humano.

Su león bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

Se le ocurrió, mientras caminaba de regreso a la barbería -con su poste giratorio que siempre lo hacía querer detenerse y dejar que su gato jugara con el -que debía exigir a la gente que trabajaba allí que le dieran su dirección.

Podía probablemente intimidarlos para conseguirlo. No tomaba mucho tiempo conseguir que los humanos derramaran sus entrañas, especialmente cuando usaba su voz y mantenía la mirada fija en ellos. Sin embargo, mientras él podía fácilmente dar con su ubicación, él perdería su elemento sorpresa, ya que probablemente ellos le advertirían.

Él prefería un ataque sorpresa.

Sus pasos se desviaron del camino a la tienda y, en cambio, se dirigieron al aparcamiento donde tenía su automóvil.

Era mejor fingir que él no quería vengarse. No obtendría ningún beneficio al hacer alboroto para conseguir información, no quería que pensara que había logrado llegar a él, que había conseguido meterse bajo su piel.

Inaceptable.

Nada molestaba a Edward. Era conocido como imperturbable.

Era también taimado. Existían otras vías para cazar un ratón escurridizo. Por supuesto, antes de que el la rastreara con métodos electrónicos, primero tenía que pasar por su oficina.

¿Alguien se atrevió a decir algo cuándo él entró con su costoso Armani, de tres piezas, luciendo una gorra de béisbol que él compró de un vendedor callejero, él que nunca había usado un sombrero de cualquier clase?

Las miradas curiosas podrían haber seguido su camino, pero ninguna risa disimulada lo siguió. Nadie tenía suficientes pelotas.

Excepto Jasper, su segundo al mando -el sabelotodo -que le siguió a su oficina.

¿Tío, a que viene el sombrero? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un fanático del béisbol?

Preferiría no discutirlo, -Edward dijo entre dientes mientras iniciaba sesión en Facebook y hacia una búsqueda en el perfil de Aro. Seguramente si el hombre tenía una cuenta, de seguro estaría comunicado con sus familiares a través de ella, incluyendo a una mujer luchadora que necesitaba encontrar.

Para comer.

o no,uno no se comía a su incivilizado. Y, sí, él intencionadamente malinterpretó a su león. Él aún no quería considerar el doble sentido de aquel pensamiento.

No habría crema que lamer para ella.

O para él.

Meowr. Tal sonido de decepción.

Carraspeo.

-La tierra a Edward. Adelante, jefe.

Con el ceño fruncido, Edward mira con ira su beta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me estaba preguntando que tiene tus calzoncillos en un nudo.

-Sabes que yo voy comando.

-Normalmente, pero algo tiene obviamente tus calzones enroscados. Escúpelo.

Oh, él estaba en lo cierto. Edward dio un tirón del sombrero y lo arrojó contra la pared y entonces giró su silla para acabar de una vez con ello.

Respiración contenida. Una risita. Una carcajada completa.

Edward se giro de nuevo y se movió de un lado a otro enviando mortales dagas visuales a su segundo.

-No le veo la gracia a mi masacrada melena.

-Tío. ¿La has visto? Está mal. ¿Qué hiciste para encabronar a Aro? ¿Sedujiste a una de sus hijas?

-¡En realidad una de sus nietas me hizo esto! -No pudo evitar el tono incrédulo. El descaro del acto todavía lo asombraba.

Un golpazo y una sacudida de la pared cuando Jasper la golpeo, sus hombros sacudiéndose por la risa.

-¿Una niña te hizo eso? -Su beta se estremeció de la risa, nada intimidado por la mirada ceñuda de Edward y los golpes ligeros de los dedos.

-Esto no es divertido.

-Oh, venga tío. De todas las personas para tener una desgracia con su pelo, eres el peor.

-Me veo como un idiota.

-Sólo porque no dejaste que terminara de cortar el resto.

Sus dedos se inmovilizaron cuando él retiró la mirada de la pantalla por un momento para mirar en la dirección de su segundo.

-¿Cortar mi melena? -¿Su beta estaba alucinando?

-Bueno, sí. Ya sabes, para emparejarlo y que así no se note.

Un gruñido retumbo, más bestia que hombre, su león en absoluto de acuerdo con más cortes.

-¿Ok, si no estás de acuerdo con eso que tal un trenzado de pelo? Quizá nosotros podemos conseguirte uno plateado, o rosado para que contraste, ya que estás comportándote como una princesa remilgada por ello.

Eso fue suficiente. Eso era más de lo que un león podía tolerar. Edward voló sobre su escritorio y arremetió contra su beta. Cayendo con un estruendo y un enredo de extremidades.

Mientras él estaba golpeando la cabeza de Jasper en el piso, gruñía, -¡Retira lo dicho! -a su beta riéndose entre dientes,

-Conseguiremos tus uñas hechas mientras que lo están trenzando, -Emmett entró a zancadas.

Un gigante de hombre, él no tuvo que esforzarse para agarrarlos a cada uno por los hombros y separarlos de un tirón. Pero no se detuvo allí. Él golpeó con estrépito sus cabezas una contra la otra antes de empujarlos abajo.

Edward y Jasper se sentaron en la alfombra, protegiendo sus pelotas, uniendo su mirada a la del omega de la manada, también conocido como el pacificador. Por supuesto, la versión de Emmett de la paz no siempre era suave, por eso era perfecto para la manada.

El gigante con su relajada forma de ver la vida tomó asiento en una silla, que gimió ominosamente.

-Ustedes saben que el personal dos pisos más abajo los podía oír comportándose como cachorros mal educados.

-¡El comenzó! -Edward señaló a su beta. No tuvo ningún problema en echarle la culpa. Delegar es algo que un alfa sabe hacer bien.

Jasper ni siquiera negó su culpabilidad.

-Lo hice. ¿Pero puedes culparme? Estaba molestando y gimiendo sobre su preciosa melena. Todo lo que hice fue ofrecerle soluciones, y él lo tomó como una ofensa.

-¿Supongo que estamos hablando de los trozos de pelo faltantes en la cabeza de nuestro apreciado líder? -Emmett negó con su oscura cabeza bien rapada. -Sigo diciendo que la vanidad es su debilidad.

-Y el helado con virutas de chocolate es la tuya. Todos tenemos nuestros vicios, -refunfuño Edward mientras se levantaba del piso hacia su asiento acolchado de cuero _—_ con almohadilla eléctrica incorporada y masajeante porque un hombre en su posición disfrutaba de sus lujos.

-Mi vicio son las mujeres bellas, -Jasper anunció con una sonrisa, adoptando una posición ociosa en el piso. Los felinos eran los reyes en cuanto a hacer como si posiciones desconcertantes no fueran accidentales en modo alguno.

-No me hables sobre mujeres en este momento. Todavía estoy cabreado con la que hizo esto.

-Pienso que me estoy perdiendo el meollo del asunto, - manifestó Emmett.

No se demoró en poner a Emmett al día. A su favor, el omega de la manada no se rió -mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -Preguntó Emmett en un tono de voz profundo.

-¿Hacer? -Una buena pregunta. Edward no podía golpear a la peluquera. Era, después de todo, una chica. No se la podía comer -ella lo disfrutaría también -y dudaba que pudiera conseguir que ella se lo comiera -aunque él lo disfrutaría mucho. Pero, siguiendo con en el tópico de la comida, el podía hacer que se tragase sus palabras…¿No sería esa una venganza imponente?

-Oh, oh. A juzgar por la sonrisa en su cara, él acaba de idear un muy retorcido plan, -anuncio Jasper. -Cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

En realidad, Edward había ideado un plan perfecto para vengarse. En el juego del gato y el ratón, él estaba a punto de empatar el marcador.


	5. Chapter 5

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de la increíble Eve Langlais.

Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN. :)

CAPÍTULO 4:

Bella (POV)

-Buenos días, ratoncito.

La frase ronca casi le hizo mojar sus bragas. Dejando la llave en la cerradura de la peluquería, Bella se volvió tan rápidamente que su taza de café se derramó. El líquido caliente salpicó su mano, y ella gimió.

\- ¡Ay! - Ella usó la excusa de la quemadura para prestar atención a su mano en lugar de a su visitante inesperado. Un visitante muy alto que obviamente había estado esperándola.

No era bueno. Sobre todo porque, a esta hora temprana, las aceras todavía estaban bastante vacías.

Dedos masculinos arrebataron la taza de su mano y la tiró en un cubo de basura cercano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su apéndice lastimado fue alzado, y apretó sus labios contra su piel ardiente.

Al tacto, su mano no era la única cosa calentándose.

Oh, Dios. Quería culpar al temor por su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, y el pequeño temblor de sus extremidades, pero era lo suficientemente mayor y con experiencia suficiente para reconocer la atracción.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Besarlo para que mejore. - Excepto, que no se detuvo en un simple beso.

Bella miró sorprendida a Edward mientras la punta de su lengua se posaba en su piel quemada por el café. Amable. Demasiado lindo. Ella no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería un golpe de su lengua contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

¿Qué infiernos está mal conmigo? La cordura se reafirmó y tiró de su mano liberándola.

\- No necesito esto, sobre todo porque tú eres la razón por la que me quemé en primer lugar.

\- ¿Te he asustado ratoncito?

Su expresión le dijo claramente, _duh, ¿qué te parece?_ No parecía arrepentido en absoluto, a juzgar por la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ack. Miró hacia otro lado. Se veía muy lindo cuando lo hizo ... y una distracción. Ella trató de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de nuevo hacia un sentido menos seductor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó ella, echando un vistazo alrededor en busca de testigos, cualquier persona podría ayudarle si decidían repetir lo del día anterior.

Por otra parte, tal vez exageraba. No parecía molesto hoy. Por el contrario, sus ojos ardían con algo, pero si no se equivocaba, era más bien coqueteo que ira.

Teniendo en cuenta su reacción extrema, y el recuerdo de su arrogancia, ella no confiaba en él.

\- Se me ocurrió después de nuestro pequeño incidente ayer que tal vez podría haber sido demasiado duro.

\- ¿Quieres decir cuando te comportaste como un asno? - Deliberadamente lo insultó más que nada para recuperar el sentido del equilibrio.

\- Sé que algunas de mis palabras fueron mal elegidas. Me disculpo por eso.

¿Él hizo qué? Ella sintió que sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa de la inesperada disculpa.

\- Um, gracias. Creo que probablemente debería decir que lamentó la masacre de tu cabello.

No pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor, incluso ante el recuerdo, y fue entonces cuando notó el sombrero de fieltro. Gris perla combinaba con su traje de chaqueta, pero aún así ... Se mordió el labio para que no se le escapara una risita. Aunque era un bonito sombrero, simplemente no le sentaba.

\- Acerca de mi pelo. Se me ocurre que te debo una segunda oportunidad. Una verdadera oportunidad de cortarme el pelo .Aunque, probablemente, más corto de lo que pretendía inicialmente, dada nuestro malentendido.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acabo de oír que quieres que yo te corte el pelo? Ahora sé que estás jugando conmigo

\- No hay trucos. Una vez que me calme ayer, tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Realmente nunca te di una oportunidad. Dejé que el machismo nublara mi juicio. Pero en mi defensa, mis únicos otros cortes de pelo realizados por mujeres fueron hechos por mi madre y tías, cuya idea de un corte involucraba un tazón de cocina y tijeras.

Fue el turno de Bella para una mueca de dolor.

\- Ay.

\- Exacto. Tal vez eso podría ayudarte a entender mi vacilación. También debo admitir que más tarde hablé con tu tío en la peluquería. Inicialmente, había planeado volver a verlo para reparar el daño. Sin embargo,él me aseguro que eres la mejor que hay después de Aro.

Ella no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo ante la alabanza.

\- Estoy bastante solicitada - O así había sido hasta que su viejo salón se incendio en circunstancias sospechosas.

\- ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo? Hola, mi nombre es Edward. - Extendió la mano, y ella se quedó mirándolo.

¿Estaba jugando con ella? Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa, pero no vio nada en su cara, excepto sinceridad, o una muy buena falsificación de la misma.

Teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los clientes de su abuelo, y solo una perra lanzaría su disculpa en su rostro, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho, ella deslizó sus dedos en su mano enorme.

Fue consciente del cosquilleo eléctrico que se deslizó a través de ella. Independientemente de sus defectos, ella no podía negar su atracción por él.

\- Yo Soy Bella.

-Bella. - La forma en que pronuncio las sílabas de su nombre envió un cosquilleo a través de ella. Lo bueno es que él no era locutor de radio por la noche. Habría muchas mujeres cansadas por la mañana.

\- Bueno, Bella, ahora que hemos sido presentados correctamente, ¿me cortarías el pelo? Por favor.

Oh Dios mío, la forma en que lo dijo. Casi se apoyó contra la puerta buscando soporte. Su atracción por él era realmente una locura. Pero no era culpa suya. Era evidente que tenía un problema.

Me pregunto si hay una píldora que pueda tomar para prevenir la atracción por el tipo equivocado de chicos.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Pero te necesito para hacerlo. - Ronroneó suavemente. Él se acercó más, y toda su atención fue tomada por él, su altura y tamaño imponente, un hombre grande como a ella le gustaban. Sus ojos se centraron en ella, intensos, sin miedo de encontrarse con su mirada, que era ridículamente sexy.

Quería presionarse contra él y suavizar la dura línea de sus labios, saborear la sonrisa burlona que se adivinaba en las comisuras de su boca.

¿Cómo podía esperar que le cortara el pelo cuando lo único que quería hacer era correr sus manos sobre él?

Necesitaba acompañantes para mantenerla en línea.

\- Si vuelves en una hora cuando abramos, tendré todo arreglado.

\- ¿Una hora? No, creo que podrías atenderme antes de alguna manera. Tengo una reunión de negocios esta mañana, y me gustaría mucho no ir así.

Ojos ambarinos le rogaron. Ella vaciló. Esos ojos eran demasiado seductores. Deseó poder apartar la mirada. Sin ceder

Pero ...

Técnicamente, le podría cortar el pelo ahora. Ella tenía la llave de la tienda. El único problema era que nadie había llegado aún.

¿Se atrevería a dejarlo entrar y a cortarle el pelo, sola? En otras palabras, ¿no confiaba en sí misma a solas con él?

¿Estoy siendo tan cobarde? Realmente necesitaba recuperar cierto control sobre sus hormonas. Ella no era una adolescente atolondrada adulada por un niño. Era una mujer, que sabía cómo manejarse a sí misma con el sexo opuesto. Ella también estaba muy bien informada de la palabra "no".

Ella podía resistirse a su encanto, y además, no sería como si fuera a estar a solas con el tipo grande por mucho tiempo. Su tío llegaría en poco tiempo, por no hablar de que había ventanas anchas de cristal y gente que pasando por la acera.

Testigos en caso de que sus manos pensaran traicionarla de nuevo.

¿Pero que de su seguridad? Quizás el coqueteo era un ardid. Tal vez toda su disculpa era para que bajara la guardia.

Mientras hablaban, las aceras habían comenzado a llenarse con la gente que empezaba su día.

Si el tipo grande quisiera dañarla habría testigos.

Sin embargo, mirando su expresión, que ardía con interés, pero sin rastro de furia, ella no tenía la impresión de que quisiera hacerle daño. Al menos no en formas dolorosas. Por el contrario, la mano que sostenía la suya, que él aún no había soltado, acarició con el pulgar su piel.

 _Hazlo._

 _No lo hagas._

Su mente estaba dividida, pero no era realmente sólo una opción. Bella no era de las que escuchaban a su coño habitualmente. El hombre se había tragado su orgullo y disculpado. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar.

\- Ven y veré lo que puedo hacer. - Y por eso, ella quería decir hacer a su pelo, _no hacerlo._

¿Por qué sus ánimos se desinflaron ante el pensamiento?

Finalmente soltó su mano, sólo para frotar el pulgar por su mejilla.

\- Gracias. Yo apreció esto.

Ack. No, el hoyuelo no. Si ella no había cedido antes, lo haría ahora que desató la sonrisa más diabólica de agradecimiento.

Se obligó a darle la espalda .Con las manos temblorosas, ella usó la llave y entraron en la tienda.

Mientras trajinaba alrededor encendiendo las luces, girando la señal de abierto, y sacando sus artículos para el cabello de la bolsa esterilizada donde se colocaban los productos de limpieza, trató de ignorarlo.

No era fácil. Él parecía consumir el espacio de la habitación. No importa dónde se moviera, era intensamente consciente de él.

Colgó su chaqueta, revelando aún más de la parte superior del cuerpo. La camisa de vestir, hecha de una seda que nunca podría aspirar a pagar, moldeaba su pecho y brazos musculosos. Se aflojó la corbata mientras se movía con un lento contoneo hacia la silla de barbero.

Se sentó sin preguntar y procedió a mirarla en el espejo.

Yo debería haberlo hecho esperar. Muy tarde ahora. Tendría que cortarle el pelo.

Una sonrisa se escondía en la esquina de sus labios mientras ella buscó la capa protectora de vinilo a su alrededor.

\- Te pongo nerviosa, - afirmó.

¡Si!

\- No. Si estás hablando de mis manos torpes, todavía estoy esperando mi cafeína para arrancar, - ella mintió.

Para distraerlo, ella quito el sombrero de su cabeza y se estremeció cuando la fulmino con la mirada al ver la zona trasquilada. Ella deslizó sus dedos por sus cabellos sedosos, tratando de encontrar la manera de poder camuflarlo manteniendo su estilo preferido. Ay, si que había cortado demasiado. Una parte de ella temía por decirle la única opción que tenía para arreglarlo. Dudaba que le gustara su respuesta.

\- Si voy a arreglarlo, entonces vamos a tener que cortar casi todo.

Para su sorpresa, no entró en erupción, aunque su rostro se tensó, y ella podría haber imaginado un maullido lastimero, el cual no tenía sentido en la tienda no había un gato. Cosas perezosas, peludas.

\- Haz lo que debas a mi pelo. Confío en ti.

Las palabras no deberían haberle provocado un escalofrío, -del tipo erótico -abajo por columna vertebral, y sin embargo lo hizo, cada palabra que pronunciaba tan pecaminosamente sexy con su bajo barítono. Decidió cortar sólo lo necesario, y aunque él no tuviera una larga melena cobriza de surfista para el momento en que terminara, él se vería bien. Mejor que bien.

Demasiado delicioso para describirlo.

En serio. A medida que el cabello revoloteaba hasta el suelo y su aspecto cambiaba. Se veía más duro Más masculino.

Con cada corte, se intensificaban las líneas escarpadas de su rostro, la fuerza de su mandíbula cuadrada, y el hecho de que tenía una cabeza de forma perfecta.

Cuando terminó, ella dio un paso atrás y se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba el resultado.

Mi dios sí que era atractivo.

O eso es lo que pensaba, pero su opinión no era la que importaba.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - Preguntó mientras sostenía el espejo de mano en ángulo por detrás de él con el fin de darle un vistazo.

Por un momento, él no dijo nada, solo miró su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Sabes, - dijo lentamente, - He estado luciendo el mismo corte de pelo durante años. Era mi look. Mi estilo. Así que esto es bastante drástico para mí.

Podía oír un 'pero' a continuación, y se preparó.

\- Pero lamento no haberlo hecho hace años. Es un corte realmente bueno. - Sonaba sorprendido.

La tensión en su cuerpo disminuyo.

\- ¿Así que te gusta? - No pudo evitar preguntar mientras desabrochaba la capa protectora y se la quitaba.

\- Muchísimo. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Ella levanto las manos y las agito,

\- Nada. Corre de mi cuenta.

Se levantó de la silla y se alzo sobre ella. La hacpia sentir pequeña.

\- Tonterías. Insisto

\- Considérelo mi disculpa por lo sucedido. - Ella se habría alejado de su presencia viril. Sin embargo, la bolsa que contenía sus potentes herramientas de pelo bloqueó su camino.

-Permíteme hacer algo por ti.

La baja voz ronca hizo que corriera un escalofrío a través de ella.

\- Recomienda a tus amigos la barbería. - Ella ocupó sus manos con sus herramientas, limpiándolas y colocarlos en la bandeja.

Él agarró su mano y se la llevó a la boca, colocando un suave beso en la parte superior de la misma.

\- Voy a dar buenas referencias de ti y de la barbería. - Él tarareó las palabras contra su piel.

Ella tiró de su mano.

\- Um, ¿sabes qué?, Yo debería ir y hacer algo. Como doblar toallas. - _O cambiar sus bragas._ _O ..._

Ella parpadeó cuando él dijo,

\- Tú y yo. Cena. Seis de la tarde, voy a volver a recogerte.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, se fue, sus anchos hombros apenas cabían a través de la puerta de la barbería. Sólo podía mirarle cuando él llegó a la acera. Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada a través de la ventana. Él mostró su hoyuelo mortal y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella podría haber permanecido allí mirando en silencio por un tiempo si su tío no hubiera entrado y sorprendido. Había usado la entrada del callejón para acceder a la barbería.

-Bella, llegaste temprano.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, esperando no mostrar nada extraño en su expresión.

\- Sí, llegue temprano porque tengo que salir antes. ¿Puedes cubrirme? - Debido a que necesitaba irse de aquí antes de que Edward llegase y ella hiciese algo tonto, como tener la esperanza de que besara otra parte de su cuerpo. Olvídate de sus manos, él debería abrazar otra parte, una que lo apreciase más, al igual que sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de la increíble Eve Langlais.

Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN. :)

CAPÍTULO 5:

Edward (POV):

Un fuerte silbido distrajo a Edward de su tarea.

-Mira quién es un niño bonito otra vez. -Jasper entro a su oficina e inmediatamente se fijo en la nueva imagen.

Una criatura vanidosa, no es algo que jamás hubiese negado, Edward no podía dejar de arreglarse y lucirse.

-¿Te gusta? Creo que me hace parecer más distinguido.

-Y un imán total para las chicas también, chicas de la planta de telecomunicaciones están hablando de eso. Tal vez debería cortarme el pelo. ¿Quién te lo cortó?

-Cierta mujer que es feliz con unas tijeras.

-De ninguna manera. No me digas que seguiste el plan y te enfrentaste a la tía que te peló.

-Lo hice. Resulta que es muy talentosa cuando no estoy molestándola.

Jasper silbó.

-¡Ya lo creo! No me importaría que pusiese sus manos sobre mí.

Edward apretó sus labios antes de que se le escapase un gruñido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su león?

-Ella está muy ocupada.

-¿Y? Voy a pedir cita. ¿Cómo se llama la chica? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Mía. -¿Quién había dicho eso? Seguramente no había sido él. Edward casi miró a su alrededor para ver quién más estaba en su oficina, pero a juzgar por la boca abierta de Jasper, solo había un culpable. Su maldito gato, que parecía sentir algo por la chica humana.

Bueno, tal vez debería compartir la culpa porque su león no era el único que estaba intrigado con Bella. Aunque en principio, esa mañana fue a la peluquería y esperó a cierto ratón como parte de su plan de venganza, cambió de idea. Un cambio drástico.

El corte de pelo ayudo. Cogió lo que le había cabreado y le parecía un desastre de proporciones épicas y lo convirtió en algo positivo. Si tan sólo le hubiese dado una oportunidad a ella antes de entrar pisoteando en casa y despotricando ante todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo.

En retrospectiva, podría haber reaccionado de manera podría sentirse casi culpable de haber pasado toda la noche alternando entre rugir a las mujeres de su familia,que se habían ofrecido a rasgar a Bella en tiras,o gruñendo a sus primos,que casi se habían hecho pis en la alfombra de lo fuerte que se estaban riendo.

Pero el fantástico corte de pelo no era la única razón del cambio en su estado de ánimo. Las chispas de atracción que había entre ellos, incitado por el olor de la excitación de ella, que no podía ocultar de un depredador, había evaporado la ira que sentía al principio ...

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sólo de que volver a ver a Bella.

 _Si. Más_ _Bell_ _a. Desnuda. Con una gran cantidad de lametones involucrados._

-¿Mina? ¿Es un nombre raro? -Jasper reflexionó en voz alta. -No creo que haya oído nunca ese nombre. ¿Es extranjera?

-No seas idiota. Su nombre es Bella, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella.

Porque Jasper era una mujeriego, y no le gustaría tener que matar a su beta. Pero lo haría si tuviese que hacerlo

 _No toques._ _Mía_ _._

Vaya, podría haber gruñido esa parte en voz alta.

Jasper río.

-Santo cielo, tío.¿Qué diablos te pasó esta mañana? Ayer estabas diciendo "la venganza es mía" y hoy todo lo que dice es "ella es mía".

Edward recurrió a una mentira piadosa.

-No puedo vengarme apropiadamente si estás entrometiéndote. Así que mantente alejado de ella. Te avisaré cuando lo haya hecho.

 _Qué va ser ser nunca._

Realmente necesitaba tener una charla con su lado felino. Se estaba sintiendo territorial con la chica, y esa no era una opción.

Como alfa de su manada, cuando Edward se estableciese, sería por razones políticas y con alguien que tuviese el gen felino. En otras palabras, otro león o por lo menos con una cambia-formas felino, como él. Eso es lo que hacían los cambia-formas para mantener líneas de sangre pura.

No es que los humanos y los cambia-formas no pudiesen casarse y tener hijos. Se podía y lo hacían, pero había habido un problema. Sólo el diez por ciento de estos apareamientos mixtos, tenían cachorros con el gen animal. Dado el pequeño número de su población, no se podían permitir aparearse con humanos.

Aunque fuesen tentadores y dulces.

Sin embargo, dicho todo esto, eso no significaba que no pudiera jugar con Bella. Los gatos disfrutaban bromeando y jugando con ratones. Coger su dulce cola y hacerla chillar.

La cosa era, que sin importar cuántas veces se recordaba que era imposible tener una aventura, se pasaba el día pensando en ella. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más se dio cuenta de que la mujer luchadora que había conocido, no se comportaba necesariamente como los demás.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se tirasen encima de él. Si no se sentían atraídos por su riqueza, entonces era por su poder, y no, no era la vanidad admitir que no era difícil de mirar.

A Edward no le falta la atención del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, incluso él tenía que admitir que Bella no era como las mujeres con las que solía citarse. Por un lado, ella había intentado dejarle plantado.

Se sentó en una silla de una cafetería desde la que tenía una visión clara de la barbería, la vio justo antes de las cinco, asomándose furtivamente en ambas direcciones.

¿Tenía su ratón la esperanza de escapar de él?

No esta vez. Edward lanzó unos billetes sobre la mesa, salió de la cafetería y siguió a Bella, su instinto le hizo esconderse detrás de las paradas de autobuses o en el interior de las puertas de las tiendas, incluso antes de que ella se estirase para mirar por encima del hombro

Que fuese humana no quería decir que sus instintos no la estuviesen avisando de que la vigilaban. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro porque estaba tratando con el rey de los depredadores. Edward sabía cómo mezclarse y rastrear sus presas. También sabía el momento justo en que atacar, cuándo ella menos lo esperaba.

-¿Corres hacía alguna parte?

Ella chilló y se tambaleó pero no cayó, porque él estiró la mano para agarrarla.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Pensé que el plan era encontrarnos en la tienda. Sin embargo, ¿estás aquí cogiendo pescado? ¿Tienes una cita con un gato? -Le encantaba la ironía de sus palabras, pero odió su respuesta.

-Realmente soy más amante de los perros.

-Los gatos son hermosos.

-Son criaturas impertinentes que piensan que son los dueños.

Que bien conocía ya a su raza.

-Y siempre están expulsando bolas de pelo. No gracias. Prefiero un perro obediente cualquier día.

La obediencia estaba sobrevalorada, excepto que se tratase de uno de sus subordinados. Edward prefirió ser el único que daba las órdenes. Ella lo aprendería pronto.

-¿Supongo que vas a cambiarte y volver antes de las seis para nuestra cita para cenar?

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, la respuesta era no.

-Escucha, Edward. Eres un buen tipo y todo eso, y me alegro de que arregláramos las cosas, pero realmente no creo que debamos salir a cenar.

-Qué negligencia por mi parte. Por supuesto que no.

-Así que lo entiendes.

-Perfectamente. Después de un largo día de trabajo, probablemente estés cansada y solo quieres relajarte en tu cómodo sofá.

-Exactamente. -Ella aparecía tan aliviada, que hizo que se disfrutase de sus pocas siguientes palabras.

-Una idea fabulosa. Vamos a pedir la cena para llevar. -Él usó la punta del dedo para cerrarle la boca. -¿Alguna preferencia? ¿Chino? ¿Indio? ¿Italiano?

-Creo que me has entendido mal.

Él se inclinó total e intencionalmente invadiendo su espacio personal, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el aleteo rápido de su pulso y ver que sus ojos se dilataban mientras lo miraba fijamente. ¿En cuanto a su olor? Podría haber babeado mientras su ansiedad y anticipación, aumentaban el aroma almizclado de su excitación.

-Entiendo que estás tratando para evitarme. El problema es que no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Vamos a cenar juntos. La pregunta es, ¿lo haremos en la intimidad de tu apartamento, sólo nosotros y con una cama cerca? O ¿vas a ser un ratón asustado y vas a insistir en algún lugar público?

Ella contuvo el aliento.

-No tengo miedo de ti.

-Así que ¿cenamos en tu casa?

-No, si tengo que cenar contigo, será en un restaurante.

-Muy bien. Nombra uno.

Debería haberse dado cuenta por su sonrisa, de que le iba a tender una emboscada. Y lo hizo.

-LongHorn.

El asador de la competencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de la increíble Eve Langlais.

Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN. :)

CAPÍTULO 6:

Exactamente ¿Cómo Bella termino sentada frente a Edward en un reservado con un menú en la mano?

Esto era exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería haber ocurrido. Había tenido todo planeado. Saldría temprano. Su tío de diría a Edward, si él se presentaba, que ella estaba enferma. El grandote se olvidaría de ella, y ella continuaría con su nueva vida.

Excepto, que él había sospechado que ella haría algo retorcido y había permanecido a la espera de ella.

Ella no sabía si sentirse halagada o llamar a la policía. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse impresionada de que la hubiera juzgado tan bien. Muchos de los chicos con los que había salido, o por los que había mostrado interés en los últimos años, nunca llegaron a entenderla realmente. Supusieron que era igual que todas las demás chicas.

Incorrecto. Bella era especial. Y no es que ella _¨necesitara medicación para dejar de escuchar voces¨_ de todas maneras. Ella era única, e hizo las cosas a su manera, aunque a veces su manera significaba tomar una salida de cobardes. Por otra parte, Alistair le había enseñado bien. Lo que la condujo a pensar en Edward.

El persistente tipo grande era atractivo, como un cono bañado en chocolate. Ella sólo quería mordisquear y lamer. El ardiente interés estaba muy bien, ¿pero qué pasaba si resultaba ser otro psicópata como su ex?

El hecho de que ella hubiera conseguido que Edward acordara llevarla a un restaurante de la competencia decía mucho. A pesar de su evidente disgusto por la forma en que lo había manipulado, él lo había tomado de buen grado, Y ahora la haría pagar. Un diablo artero y guapo.

Pidió y recibió un reservado en el último rincón donde la iluminación era tenue, un romántico ambiente para los amantes.

 _Pero no somos amantes._

Todavía. Porque, en verdad, el hombre la atraía de verdad.

Ella podría haberse abofeteado a sí misma. No. Mala Bella. Ella no estaba en un punto de su vida donde necesitaba algún tipo de compromiso.

 _Se estaba adelantando un poco, ¿verdad?_

La reprimenda de su propia voz interior la freno. Después de todo, él había coqueteado, pero ¿quién dijo que estaba buscando una relación? Podría ser que sólo quisiera un poco de compañerismo desnudo. Aunque por qué la elegiría a ella, no lo podía comprender.

Bella no se hacía ilusiones cuando se trataba de su imagen. Ella era linda, sobre lo cual ella estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, estaba aproximadamente ocho libras por debajo del peso ideal para ser considerada una figura perfecta.

Eso no era exactamente algo que Bella considerara un cumplido o un atributo positivo para su currículum de citas. Ella tenía el pelo muy bien, sin embargo, y unos ojos bonitos. _¨Una chica de aspecto agradable¨_ , como a su tío le gustaba decir.

Lo que, traducido, significaba que ella no era el tipo de mujer que los hombres, especialmente magnates multimillonarios, del tipo como Edward, perseguían. A menos que le gustara el desafío.

¿Podría tal vez su negativa a darle la hora del día lo que lo llevó a interesarse de ella?

-Te vez demasiado seria para alguien que está tratando de elegir un aperitivo-murmuró.

El suave ronroneo de su voz debía venir con una etiqueta de advertencia al igual que los anuncios en la televisión. _¨Por favor tenga en cuenta que el tío bueno sentado frente a usted puede causar palpitaciones en el corazón, manos sudorosas, bragas mojadas, y un hambre por las cosas que no se deben comer en público.¨_

Ella se armó de valor antes de asomarse y atrapar su mirada por encima de su menú.

-Solo estaba debatiendo sobre si quiero una ensalada para comenzar o algunos champiñones rellenos.

-O simplemente podrías comerme a mí, -dijo con un guiño.

-¡Edward! -sus atrevidas palabras la sobresaltaron y no hicieron nada para frenar la excitación con la que ya luchaba. Se sonrojo por el calor, y sólo podía imaginar el color de sus mejillas. No fue difícil fingir vergüenza y enterrar su cara en el menú de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, ratoncita. No te pongas así.

-Me estás haciendo proposiciones.

-No, sólo estaba siendo honesto acerca de lo que los dos estamos pensando.

-Él lo adivino. De ninguna manera podía saber lo que ella deseaba.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Él hizo un ruido.

-No sé por qué sientes la necesidad de fingir.

\- ¿Fingir qué?

-Que no nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro.

-No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. Eres un tipo interesante, seguro, pero eso es todo.

-Mentirosa. -Y lo demostró tomándola de la mano y acariciando su piel con el pulgar. Ella no pudo ocultar un temblor ante el contacto.

-Te toco, y tiemblas.

Realmente necesitaba afeitarse esa ceja expresiva y sexy. Tal vez entonces no tendría el impulso de abanicarse.

-Podría ser de repugnancia.

Dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Dado que negarlo estaba fuera de lugar, cambió sus tácticas.

-Bien. Eres atractivo. Aun así creo que no deberíamos ir más lejos. Somos obviamente de dos mundos diferentes.

-Sí. -Él ni siquiera trató de negarlo.

Qué decepción. Había esperado más argumentos. _¿Qué dice eso de mí exactamente?_

-¿Entonces por qué esto? ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a vino, cena y... joderme? -Ella deliberadamente lo hizo sonar crudo, para romper el hechizo entre ellos.

-¿Joderte? Tengo más delicadeza que eso, te lo aseguro, ratoncita. Cuando estemos juntos, te prometo que será un acontecimiento de placer sensual.

-Digamos que dejo que eso suceda. Que tenemos sexo, entonces, ¿qué? Ya te he dicho que no quiero un compromiso. No puedo. - No hasta que ella pudiera estar segura de que los errores de su pasado no volverían a molestarla.

-¿No puedes? -calculo que se fijaría en una sola palabra. -¿Estás viendo a alguien? -Fue gracioso como el soltó la pregunta, como si estuviera enojado, y su mirada brillo de color ámbar en la penumbra.

 _Casi felina_. Totalmente loco. Probablemente fue un truco raro de la luz, al igual que las personas a veces tienen ojos rojos de diablo en las fotografías.

-No, no estoy viendo a nadie. Ya no. Pero digamos que mi última relación terminó de una forma bastante fea. –Eufemismo del siglo. - Teniendo en cuenta lo que me paso, necesito un descanso de todo el asunto de las citas.

-Entonces no nos comprometeremos. Yo, además, no estoy en un punto en mi vida donde esté buscando un para siempre. Sin embargo, no me importaría una compañera para apasionadas tertulias.

Le tomó un momento, y ella podría haber parpadeado un par de veces antes de decir:

-¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos follamigos?

El hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que el término correcto es amante.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Ella se rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño haciendo que sus cejas se juntarán.

-Toda esta conversación. Te das cuenta de que esto es totalmente anormal, ¿verdad?

-Por el contrario, creo que es refrescante que hoy en día un hombre y una mujer que se encuentran atraídos el uno por el otro puedan tener una discusión civilizada sobre la participación en una asociación sexual que no implique ningún apego emocional o compromiso a largo plazo.

Dicho con total seriedad. Una amante. Vistiendo negligé, una desvergonzada que le susurraba con voz suave a su amante trajeado. Momentos salvajes y apasionados, seguidos por joyas y un escape rápido para él.

La imagen mental fue demasiado. Ella se rió más fuerte.

Y, al parecer, a él no le gustó.

-Deja de reírte. -ordenó, con una voz severa tan sexy como única y coqueta.

-¿Es aquí donde te empiezo a llamar señor? ¿O amo? -Ella se rió y, para su mortificación, él resopló, lo que a su vez la llevó a reírse con más energía.

Prácticamente llorando ella se reía tan fuerte, que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su acción hasta que se deslizo sobre el asiento del reservado al lado de ella. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y él aprovechó, ahuecando la barbilla con su mano. Él la hizo callar con un beso.

De repente, nada era divertido, pero todo estaba en llamas.

La mano que agarraba su barbilla se deslizó hasta que tomó el lado de su cara, acunándola en la palma de su grande mano. Sus labios se abrieron ante su persistencia persuasiva. Al parecer, él quería su sabor porque su lengua recorría la longitud de sus labios, trazándolos, antes de sumergirse para bailar con la suya.

Mantuvo las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, clavándose los dedos con fuerza. Ella temía dejarlos sueltos.

Sabía que irían a su cuerpo y acariciarían los duros músculos que se adivinaban bajo su camisa. Burlándose de su continua insistencia en que no debían juntarse.

Él, sin embargo, no tenía tanto miedo. Mientras que por un lado le acariciaba la mejilla, la otra mano la tenía en el espacio justo debajo de la caja torácica. Había envuelto su brazo alrededor de ella, sin problemas por su figura un poco esbelta, no considerando donde descansaba su mano, y avanzó lentamente hacia arriba.

La tela que los separaba no hizo nada para impedir la excitación cuando su impresionante mano capturo su pecho dolorido. Su boca absorbió su pequeño sonido de placer. Ella se retorció en su asiento, sus muslos apretados juntos. Pero no sirvió de nada para aliviar el aumento, la dolorosa presión entre sus piernas.

Pero ¿sabes lo que realmente actuó como un cubo de agua fría?

Ser atrapada.


End file.
